Spiderman: DxD
by Red Raven 007
Summary: Four years after the events of Spiderman 3, Peter Parker finds himself in the middle of a secret conflict between supernatural beings after he met a mysterious girl known as Ophis who magically transforms Peter back to a 16 years old teenager and sends him to an alternate world different from his own. A/N: This is Tobey Maguire Spiderman and this will be a plot heavy fic.
1. Prologue

**_"Alright, let's do this. My name is Peter Parker. I've been bitten by a radioactive spider and blah blah blah spider powers, blah blah blah spider abilities, and so forth. For a very long time, I've been the amazing webhead superhero known as Spiderman. I'm pretty sure you know the rest. With great powers comes great responsibility. I saved a bunch of people. Fell in love. Saved the city. Then I saved the city again. Again. And again. And again. And again. Then uh, I also showed my amazing dance moves but we don't really talk about that. Look, I'm a comicbook. I'm a cereal. Did a Christmas Album. I have an excellent theme song and a so so Popsicle. I mean I've looked worse but after everything I still loved being Spiderman. I mean who wouldn't? So no matter how many hits I take or losses I endure. I always find a way to get back up and strive forward. Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. But that is about to change."_**

**_*_**

It was a nice sunny day in New York for Peter Parker aka Spiderman today. Right now, the nerdy photographer of the Daily Bugle is perching on the iconic eagle of the Chrysler Building as the webhead superhero everyone knows and love.

"Okay, what do you got for me today, New York?" Spiderman croaked out as he pulled out a newspaper he bought along the way here. He was a little surprised that nothing serious have been happening these past couple months lately and the newspaper he just brought is just speaking of trivial matters that an average lazy person could resolve. The small radio he usually brung on him have now always been talking about all the normal daily life here in New York or as Peter called it 'mundane news'. There were nothing anything about issues or crime anymore, "Oh, boy. Five hours of boredom then I go home to Netflix and chill."

Spiderman glanced at the coffee cup he had placed right beside him. He needed some coffee so he picked it up which is still filled with the same coffee he had filled this morning. Without hesitation, he quickly drank it to the last drop and it felt so good for him that he hummed in delight, "Oh yeah, I needed that. That was so good."

As soon as Spiderman made that comment, an echoing explosion so large and loud caught his ear, prompting Spidey to sigh in annoyance, "Geez, just when I was about to enjoy some peace. Great timing, you guys."

An echoing explosion again occurs and this time Spidey finally pinpointed on where it happened thanks to his sixth sense kind of ability he unofficially calls the Spidersense.

"Alright, time to go to work." Spiderman declared as he began flexing and stretching his muscles with confidence after he webbed his coffee and newspaper to their rightful place.

"Maximum Effort!" Spiderman declared as he dives below into the air, descending faster as each second passes. Then Spiderman smiled behind his mask and shot his web to a nearby building, holding onto it and swinging forward to his destination.

**OOO**

Meanwhile at a random large unknown bank in New York City, everything were in ruins and utter chaos. Police cars blowing up. Civilians and Policemen alike were getting mowed down by multiple machine guns carried by criminals who are hiding behind the windows. People were screaming here and there.

Amidst the chaos, one Black Latino American teenager was crawling towards a severely injured middle-aged lady, "Hey, lady, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, young man." The middle-aged lady replied with a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some help, lady. My dad is here and he's gonna bring you an ambulance. Just lie there for now, okay? Alright?" The teenager reassured confidently despite the odds against at their favor.

"Alright." The middle-aged woman forced herself to smile even though it was filled with dread and horror.

Seeing her smile, the teenager forced himself to smile back, "We're gonna make it, lady. I'll make sure of it."

After his repeated reassurance, the teenager turned his attention to the culprits whom are preparing to shoot anyone who makes sudden moves. Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, the teenager decided to make a run for it.

He ran and ran with all his courage and strength despite the thugs shooting their machine guns again. The criminals were surprised to say the least. The teenager was dodging their bullets like it was nothing.

And in a surprising turn of events, a familiar certain figure in a red and blue costume shot a web on the teenager and pulled him up away from the danger while swinging to building to building.

"Spiderman!?" The teenager said in a mixture of relief and shock as the figure who is revealed to be Spiderman himself gently dropped him off to a nearby safe zone before landing right besides him.

"I gotta say, pal. You got a lot of guts doing something like that." Spiderman complimented as he gestured to the teenager's action that resulted in creating a diversion that leads to a lot of civilians finally running away from the danger.

Although, as soon as Spiderman made his comment, his Spidersense flared up which surprised him. But it wasn't warning him of any threat or dangers. It was telling him something else. Something he didn't know was possible.

"Woah, I thought I was the only one yet here you are. You're like me, kiddo." Spiderman stated as a matter of fact, "You must got a lot going on through your head right now, don't you? I-I-If you stick around here for a while, I can show you the ropes. I can help you."

"Yeah. That would be cool." The teenager replied before an explosion reminded them of a current issue happening nearby.

"I just gotta take care of those guys real quick before they cause anymore trouble." Spiderman gestured to the criminals currently shooting any policemen coming their way, "See you in a bit."

He then shot a web and swung back into the action where bullets were raining like hell. If Spiderman was an ordinary human, he would have been shot to smithereens by now. But unfortunate for the criminals, Spiderman was not. He was easily dodging their bullets in the air while swinging forward.

Having enough of their annoying bullets, Spiderman decided to temporarily blind them by shooting multiple webs onto their eyes before shooting another web at their guns and easily yanking them from their hands.

Taking the advantage, Spiderman landed right in front of them and easily webbed them up. At that, Spiderman thought it was over but then his Spidersense flared up again, "There's always someone else, don't it?"

In the blink of an eye, a metallic fist from the remaining hidden thug was heading to the wallcrawling superhero but Spiderman anticipated this move so he quickly turned around and catches it, "You have a metal arm? Now, that is something."

Wasting no time, he quickly proceeded to kick the thug in the chest, sending him a few meters away which knocks him out.

"Well, that was easy." Spiderman commented.

"Yes. Yes it was." An unfamiliar child like voice replied which surprised Spiderman out of his wits. The voice belonged to a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and dark grey eyes. The girl wore a Gothic Lolita fashion and had the most boring and coldest expression Spiderman found on a girl such as her.

"Hey, kid, are you lost? Do you know where your mom and dad is?" Spiderman asked casually despite her sudden appearance, "Cuz' I can take you to them."

"Peter Parker. I am sorry for doing this but to ease my boredom and for my sake. I will deliver you to a world different from your own. You will be younger and stronger than ever. I hope for your sake you would accept that you will never be able to go back to this world and move on. And if it makes you any better, the boy you just saved earlier is named Miles Morales, he will be the one to take up your mantle once you're gone. He will be the next Spiderman. That is all."

Before Spiderman could utter any word, his vision suddenly began to blur before darkness completely overtakes him. The last feelings Spiderman had were a mixture of confusion, fear, and shock.

**OOO**

Miles Morales smiled at what he was seeing. Everything went fine in the end after all. He was completely happy with the end results. The lady he swore to help was taken to an ambulance and people were happy Spiderman was there.

Right now, he's just waiting for the webhead superhero to come back considering he did told him to wait here after all.

"He's not coming back, Miles. He's gone. Gone forever." A chilling childlike voice echoed throughout the premises, spooking the Black Latino American Teenager out of his wits, "I've made sure of that."

Miles tried to pinpoint on where the voice is but luckily, he didn't need to after all since he turned around only to see a girl that could be mistaken as child due to her short stature. Her appearance was deceiving in Miles' opinion but her presence was surely not since he suddenly got a bad feeling about this girl even though his Spidersense wasn't telling him shit.

"What did you do to him? And how did you know my name?"

"Nothing life threatening, that's for sure. But you could say he ain't coming back. Ever again." The girl replied nonchalantly before she pulled out a familiar red and blue spandex and mask which surprised the teen, "You're gonna be taking his place, boy. You're Spiderman now. Don't disappoint him."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she quickly threw the entire costume to Miles' face, blinding him temporarily with darkness. Miles tried to take the costume away from his sight but as soon as he did, the girl was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell just happened?"

**_*_**

Loud noises of footsteps and engines of cars stirred the webhead superhero. He felt weak and above all, he feels so dizzy that he was about to throw up.

A coughing escape from his mouth before finally opening his eyes only to see the dark starry sky.

**_What the hell was that?_**

That was the first question that popped into Spiderman's head. He never really understood what that girl said and did. He tried to but he only came up with theories and speculations. Not actual facts. What the hell did she really mean? Most importantly, how did she know his name? Or hell, even that boy's name too?

**_Oh well..._**

Forcing himself and against the wishes of his aching body, Spiderman tried to sit up but failed. He tried again but he still failed once more.

The pain made him groan so loudly and Spiderman forced himself to shut the hell up and stop acting like a little bitch.

**_Let's do this..._**

More determined than ever, Spiderman finally forced himself to sit up and finally succeeded.

**_Ah, that's better..._**

He looked around and tried to figure out on where he currently is.

**_From the looks of it, I seem to be in some random alley. Thank God it's not dirty. How did I end up here?_**

Somehow, it felt cold all of a sudden for the wallcrawler and that's when he realized something important. He was nearly naked and the only clothing he had left was his plain white undies.

The revelation and current situation he's in surprised and shocked Spiderman to his very core. Stilll, it didn't deter him that much as he managed to pick himself up with slight difficulty. He felt quite a bit of relief after that since he began to feel a surge of his inhuman strength slowly returning back to him. At that, he began flexing all of his aching muscles with confidence and ease despite the pain and dizziness.

Once he finished, Spiderman knew he's not Spiderman at this time since his current appearance right now could be mistaken to a crazy hobo. After all, he's naked and dirty for fuck sake so no swinging, wallcrawling, wallwalking for him right now. He's gotta do this the old fashioned way even though it's gonna be extremely embarrassing and shameful for him.

"Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 1

Once Peter Parker stepped onto the streets, he wasn't expecting that it would be so quiet and filled with only a few people nearby whom are minding their own business. Still, in the end, they couldn't help themselves but glance upon him in his undies, eliciting a weary sigh from him.

Nevertheless, Peter went on and moved forward as he tries to endure all the shame and embarrassment. He must get to a store immediately. Luckily for him, he still had his wallet with him which is currently in his undies right now.

Peter could hear whispers and see looks of surprise and shock in which he can't blame. After all, any person would do any of those things when they see a naked man walking on a public street like it was nothing.

Still, one thing began to bother him. It was the fact that every people he sees were all completely Japanese.

**_Am I in Japan right now? I hope not._**

After half an hour of finding himself a store, Peter finally found one and quickly proceeded to go in. But what he found greatly shocked him. He found out that the people there were also Japanese. All the signs and price tags there were all in Japanese too. Just everything he saw in the Store just screams Japanese. Then there's the TV which is showing the news in the country of Japan. And Japan only.

**_Yep. I'm technically in Japan. This just explains everything. Thank God, I've learned half of their language from School._**

Peter was a bit peeved at his current situation. Just what the world is coming to? First he meets a girl with a cryptic word, now he ends up in Japan. Just his luck.

**_I'm so proud of myself._**

As Peter was about to take a step forward to buy himself some clothes. He comes across a mirror along the way. There, he finally got a good look of himself which scared and surprised Peter even more than ever. He looked younger than ever. If he had to guess, he looked like during his teenage years. Sixteen years old to be exact. If he's actually seeing what he's seeing, the words that the mysterious girl said to him began to make sense to him yet Peter refused to believe it. He just can't accept it because her words included about him being in a different world and he just can't believe that. It's preposterous to even think about it. It's just not possible.

Realizing he's just wasting time now, Peter shook his head to clear the thoughts filling his head right now. He should move onwards and observe for now. Not dillydallying on something unbelievable.

To not appear so suspicious than he already is, Peter quickly settles in to get himself a new sets of clothes before heading to the cashier whom luckily gave him a discount.

After he was done, Peter was pleased with himself that he's no longer gonna have to endure the cold, shame, and embarrassment.

He was now wearing a simple plain red hoodie and a green cargo pants along with a pair of red and blue sneakers. It feels nice for him to finally wear some clothes. He also bought a new undie considering it got dirty after lying on an alley for who knows how long.

Clearing the negatives in his head, Peter took a deep breath and exhaled before forcing himself to smile.

**_Guess I should find a place to stay for the night..._**

As Peter finally left the store and took a step outside, he saw a ruckus on the other side of the street in which he decided to intervene with no hesitation, leading him hurrying on their street.

Peter could see it was a heated argument between an old man and a tall muscular street thug.

Once Peter got close, he quickly placed a hand on the street thug's shoulder, "Hey, fella, don't you think you're being a little bit too harsh on the elderly?"

At that, the street thug quickly swatted his hand off and slowly turned his attention to Peter, "You got a lot of nerve, kid, talking back to me. Maybe I should teach you a lesson by kicking your ass."

"How about no?" Peter suggested as he took a step back at his opponent who towers over him.

And that was it, the thug had enough. He launches a fist onto Peter's face which didn't end well as Peter easily caught his punch with his palm before successfully sending a kick to the thug's groin, eliciting a painful yelp out of him.

"Put some ice on that." Peter quipped with a small smile as the thug dropped himself on the ground, holding his precious item, "You're gonna need it."

"Peter?" A familiar old voice snapped him out of his wits. A voice that could only belong to someone important to him, leading Peter to decide to find out if it was indeed him.

He turned around and what he saw shocked him more than anything else that has ever happened to him. It was him. It was actually him.

"Uncle Ben?" Peter croaked out in surprise with tears slowly coming out of his eyes.

"Peter? Dear lord. It's indeed you." His Uncle said to him with tears slowly coming out of his eyes too.

In no more than a second, the two hugged each other and they were reunited once again.

"Where were you after all these years, my boy? You've been missing for three years, Peter. Where were you?"

**_So this is what she meant..._**


	3. Chapter 2

Peter Parker was conflicted to say the least. He felt sad and happy at the same time. The confirmation of the girl's words was just too much for him to take in and the fact that he's now currently with this world's Uncle Ben made it even worse. Although, despite all that, seeing Uncle Ben again just puts a warm tugging feeling inside of him. Right now, the adult turned teenager and his alternate father figure are in a car on the way 'home' with him driving.

"Look, Pete, I'm not gonna ask you what you have been doing over the years or how you coincidentally got here in Japan of all places. Still, I knew our last meeting wasn't exactly the best in our whole lives but I'm gonna make it up to you, Peter. I swear it." Uncle Ben swore with burning determination which put a stake inside Peter's heart.

**_No. Stop it, please. I am not your Peter. I just can't steal his place. And you're not my Uncle Ben. You may be him but you're still not. _**

"By the way, you surprised me back there. Didn't think you of all people would ever try to help me? I remember you mocking me all the time when something like that happens and sometimes you would even help them willingly. Well, that's to be expected considering you were working for the Mafia at that time." Ben Parker admits with a deep weary sigh, his words sticking a nerve into Peter.

**_What?! What the hell?! How could he even do this?!_**

"Anyway, what matters is that you're back and me and Aunt May still love you. We want you back in our lives, Pete. She misses you greatly. And I miss you too despite all of the bad things you've done in the past. We still love you, Pete. We still love you so damn much." After saying all of those words, Ben then looked straight at the transformed teenager whom was sitting on the backseat, his only response was looking away from his Uncle's warm gentle gaze.

The reason why was because Peter was pissed hearing all of that information about this world's Peter coming from his Uncle and he didn't want to see the anger in his eyes. This Ben Parker went through many things his own Uncle Ben didn't face and Peter could see that. He wanted to help this Uncle Ben so much not to mention he also wanted to tell him the truth. But there's just so many reasons he can't. For the obvious one, he won't believe him and two, it would just might hurt him even more considering Peter could see that Uncle Ben was hoping this world's Peter might change into a new leaf in the future and most importantly, he wanted Peter back in his life. He doesn't want to crush that hope by saying he's not the same Peter he knows and love. He doesn't want that. That is why, it is decided he will help and stay with them for now while temporarily hiding the truth.

"We're here." Ben declared as they finally arrived to their destination, snapping Peter back to reality.

Once exiting the car and stepping outside, Peter got a clear look on their 'home' which wasn't anything like he expected. He expected a cozy average sweet house like his world's counterpart. Instead, the house here looks way too cheap and kind of rusty. The structure seems weak and old, it's design looking kind of rushed and just plain lazy.

"It's not much. But it's home." Ben shyly declared, meekly gesturing for the door, "Welcome back, Pete. And come on in."

At this, Peter weakly smiled and slowly looked down in a hidden mixture of guilt and shyness, "Thanks, Uncle Ben."

"Oh, don't get too mushy there, my boy. You haven't even got in yet and most importantly, you still haven't seen her."

At the mention of 'her', Peter knew what he was referring to, subconsciously biting his lips.

When Uncle Ben opened the door, the first thing Peter saw was a surprised Aunt May standing on the front with a dish-filled tray on her hands.

"Peter?" Aunt May croaked out in shock as she unknowingly drops the trays she was carrying.

"It's me. It's me, Aunt May." Peter confidently declared, sucking down the hidden mixture of shame and guilt down below, gently opening his arms for her.

Without question, May Parker ran up to him and gave her adoptive 'son' the longest hug he had in years.

"Oh, Peter. Where have you been all these years?" Aunt May asked as tears began to roll over her cheeks.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. There having a little family reunion here, boys." A grim cocky voice filled with arrogance and malice boomed out behind them, quickly catching their attention. Peter was the first to see who it was and he was surprised it was the same man who was arguing with Uncle Ben earlier.

At this, Uncle Ben and Aunt May instinctively took a step back in fear while Peter boldly stood his ground with his hands already formed into fists.

"Now, what you got back there earlier was a cheap shot, you little punk but I assure you, that won't happen again. Ever." The thug threatened before turning his sights onto Uncle Ben as two imposing large men with baseball bats suddenly appeared out of hiding from the shadows, "Now, Parker. You may have luckily gotten yourself some muscle but at the end of the day, he's still just a kid."

With that, the two large men quickly proceeded cornering Peter Parker with their bats readily raised to bash the teenager's brains in. They moved and acted like predators ready to eat their prey which puts Peter on high alert. Without hesitation, the two then strongly swung their bats but in the end it was futile. Their swinged bats were both caught by Peter's palm like they were nothing.

"You don't wanna do this, you guys." Peter warned as he put a strong grip onto their weapons but the two were stubborn and still proceeded to grab their bats right off his hands which were unsuccessful. They tried and tried until they realised that it was no use. Still, the two remained adamant as they now turn to their fists, throwing countless strikes and punches, all of which Peter effortlessly dodged while still holding onto their bats.

Having enough of this, Peter quickly settles in for strongly throwing their bats onto their faces, eliciting a painful grunt out of them as they fall flat on their asses from the force of Peter's throw.

"You won't win this fight, fellas." Peter stated as a matter of fact as he took a step forward towards them. But surprisingly, right out of the blue, he feels his Spidersense flaring up all of a sudden.

Moving faster than the human eye can see, Peter quickly turns around to counter a knife coming straight towards his chest by swiftly catching the holder's wrists which belonged to the same thug who started all of this.

"That's a cute move. Did your husband teach it to ya?" Peter quipped before he kicked the thug in the groin again, eliciting the same painful yelp from earlier, "Should have listened to me earlier."

"You can act high and mighty all you want, kid. It still won't change the fact that Ben Parker owes me a lot of money and I'm gonna keep coming to you all until he pays it to the last coin." The thug spat with venom in his voice as he falls flat on his back.

"Regardless of that, you should have opted for a more positive way for him to pay you. Not like this." Peter countered before sending a threatening glare onto the two henchmens which quickly sends them running away. With them no longer in the picture, he then turns his attention back to the main thug, "And besides, you better choose your next words more carefully because you ought to remember you're the one lying on the ground and I'm the one standing so threatening us might not be a good idea in your situation."

The thug winced in pain at those words despite the fact that he's already enduring the throbbing pain inside his manhood.

"Okay. Fine. I'll give them two months for them to gather the money, how's that sounds?" The thug finally relented.

"Well, that's fair. How much does he owe you again?" Peter asked curiously.

"The man didn't tell ya?" The thug inquired, to which Peter shook his head as a sign of no, "Thirty-six thousand bucks. That's what he owe me."

"Well, if that is the case, can you settle this for now?" Peter quickly pulled out his wallet and offered it to the thug, to which he accepted rather quickly.

Skeptical of the contents, the thug opened Peter's wallet and he was surprised it contains the required amount of thirty-six thousand dollars, "Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking telling me you could have already paid me earlier if I wasn't acting such a douchebag?!"

However, Peter was confused by his outbursts because he believed his wallet only contains eight thousand dollars. Imagine his surprise when the thug pulled out the right amount he wanted and needed all along, "Oh, fuck yeah. This is what I'm talking about, bitch. Looks like I ain't gonna be bothering you no more after all."

**_Did 'she' put that money in my wallet? I'm confused. What the hell is she aiming for? Got a feeling I'm facing something otherworldly... That sounded wrong all of a sudden. Why the hell did I say that?_**

"Peter?" Uncle Ben's gentle voice snapped Peter out of his thoughts. He quickly turns around to see them and once he did, he smiled happily once again. For a moment there, he thought he forgot all of his current problems.

In truth, Peter never really asked for these powers and he never really wanted this responsibility of being the superhero known as Spiderman. But times have changed indeed. He's now on a different world and a girl told him that someone had took his place as Spiderman while he's here. This was not part of his job description.

**_Just my luck. Way to go, Peter Parker._**

**_/_**

**_Author's Note: Thanks for the support you guys. Leave a review for me to to improve once you're done or else Peter's gonna put some dirt in your eye. Now, sorry for everyone who really wanted to see Peter meet Rias and her peerage but I just gotta focus on his character at first. The next chapter, I assure you guys will got _****_it. For that question someone asked, yes, Peter will make a new costume although it will still be the same._**

**_As for why I chose Tobey Maguire Spiderman is because his version of Spiderman perfectly captures the essence and the embodiment of the character. Tom Holland Spiderman is just kind of an Iron Man fanboy and Andrew Garfield? I don't need to explain myself for him. Tobey Maguire just nails it perfectly as Spiderman. Then there's also "Pizza Time". Nobody can top that._**

**_Lastly, for the trollers who have been attacking me endlessly, I'm just gonna pretend you don't exist because you actually don't. Go get a life and you guys are the one that needs to move on._**


	4. Chapter 3

In a simple little town known as Kuoh, a figure in a red and blue costume is always seen swinging and leaping all over the entire area, helping and saving people along the way. Because of that, the figure has been regarded and declared as the local superhero even though no one really knows who he really is and why is he doing this. Still, his mysterious sudden arrival did attract a lot of attention and his popularity now even soars beyond the entire skirts of Japan. It is a well known fact to everyone that the figure is a young male imbued with spider powers considering many have claimed to have seen him shoot actual webs out of his wrists and casually crawl at walls. It also took them quite a while for them to start calling the enigmatic figure and their local superhero Spiderman.

Currently right now, Spiderman is standing on the roof of the tallest building in Kuoh, providing him a great overlook of the entire town. Without hesitation or a moment of fear, Spiderman then confidently dives below into the air with a proud long yell. Using his webs, he swings to a short random building nearby and landed gracefully on it's roof, catching the attention of all the residents there walking on the streets.

"Hey! You're that Spider-Guy, right?!" One of the residents called him out loud. He was a certain young teen with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head.

"Call me Spiderman, kiddo!" Spiderman replied quickly as he crosses his arms.

"Okay, Spiderman. Do a flip." The teen casually ordered rather quickly.

At the teen's sudden 'behest', Spiderman quickly perform a flip and gives him a thumbs up. After that, Spiderman then jumps away and proceeded to swing to a nearby alley where he checks around if there are people nearby.

Once he was sure there wasn't anyone around, Spiderman quickly takes off his mask and the face of Peter Parker was revealed.

"What a day." Peter commented in a bored tone as he sighed wearily.

**OOO**

Peter Parker have been quite busy these days. He had completely done his chores, gotten himself a job as a Pizza Delivery Man, he took pictures of Spiderman for local news to sell, and most importantly he made an entirely different costume for his superhero identity.

He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to recreate his iconic costume of Spiderman due to a lack of money and materials. His current costume of Spiderman now consists of a bright red sleeveless hoodie with a spider symbol, blue pants, a blue shirt, and a red mask with black goggles. It wasn't bad to say the least but he still misses his original costume.

It's been months since he found himself in this not so different world. Back then, Peter was a little nervous when he was expecting this world would be so different but no, what he got was identical to his except there are no superhuman beings like him and some minor altered events such as the Parker's Life Story.

Right now, Peter is on his own personal motor scooter that he had fortunately received from his employer. The young teen is on his way to deliver his last pizza delivery for today. He just has to drive to the Hyoudou Household and he's all done to drive home since he had already sold all the photos of Spiderman he had captured these weeks.

**_I guess being in a different world doesn't seem so bad after all. I hope that kid is doing alright and I also hope MJ wouldn't miss me so much._**

Once he arrived, Peter quickly parked his scooter on the appropriate place and went for the door, pushing the doorbell without a moment to breathe.

No more than a second, sounds of hurried footsteps can be heard before the door finally opened.

"Pizza Time." Peter declared with a smile once he finally saw his costumer which was a familiar spiky brown haired teen of average height.

"Woah, you're fast. Now, that's what I like." His costumer commented who quickly gave Peter the right amount of money before finally and officially receiving his pizza.

Inside, Peter was slightly surprised that his costumer was the same teen who ordered him to perform a flip when he was patrolling as Spiderman.

**_What a coincidence even for me._**

Once it was all done, Peter began driving home without any problems of any kind. And once he indeed got home, he received smiles of admiration and words of gratitude from his uncle and aunt. It was home sweet home.

**_Being here really brings me back to the good old days._**

* * *

**_A/N: Now, I am sorry once again to those who were expecting Rias and her peerage to come out in this particular chapter. I assure everyone here they will come out in the near future. But hey, I did bring Issei, so that counts, right?_****_Once again, leave a review once you're done or else Peter's gonna put some dirt in your eye._**


	5. Chapter 4

Inside the Parker Household, things are uneventful to say the least. Aunt May is cooking breakfast and preparing the plates while Uncle Ben is fixing the damn TV that had broken down yesterday. As for their adopted son Peter Parker, he is actually doing strange things in his room. For example, dressed in his cheap red and blue spider-themed costume while searching for the materials needed for his original costume in the internet. Not kind of strange for him but any normal person would find it strange such as his guardians who luckily still haven't found out anything about his important secrets.

"Peter! Can you please come down here and help me out here?" His aunt called out from the kitchen.

**_So much for planning on doing superhero work before breakfast..._**

At this, Peter quickly shut down his computer and began changing his clothes, "I'll be right down there, Aunt May. Just give me a sec."

Once he finishes changing his clothes and settled on a normal average apparel, he then quickly hurries down to the stairs and into the kitchen where he found his beloved aunt waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Aunt May questioned, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't dressed properly, Aunt May, so it took me some time." Peter replied with a warm smile whereas his Aunt playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know, you've been acting so strangely, Peter." Aunt May pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know that. Being very responsible and helpful around the house. Providing us with almost everything we needed. It's almost like you've become the opposite of the Peter I once knew. Not that it's a bad thing. Just strange. Peter Parker. The responsible young man with two legitimate jobs. If this was years earlier, I would find that hard to believe. It's a miracle you've really grown into the young man we always want you to be."

Having no words for that, Peter only awkwardly smiled before passionately hugging her aunt in which her aunt happily returned.

**OOO**

Atop a tall random building in Kuoh is Spiderman in all his glory and colorful costume. His current position provides him a great overlook of the entire town. Then all of a sudden, Spiderman burped very loudly, "Oh, boy yeah. That was a really good breakfast."

**_And bless you for that Aunt May._**

Once he was done with his antics, Spiderman was about to leap to another tall building nearby but suddenly he stopped upon noticing a pale white cat with hazel eyes had begun circling on his leg, cuddling it.

"Hey there, little fella." Spiderman crouches down and gently rests his hand on the cat's head, caressing it with warm gentleness, "What's a cute little thing like you doing here?"

The cat then suddenly leaps at Spidey, resulting in Spiderman easily catching it in his arms. Finding comfort there, the cat lazily lies down and cuddles the soft and smooth cloth of his costume.

At this, Spiderman hummed in a thoughtful tone, "Does this mean I'm a cat guy now?"

Just when everything was going well for him and the cat, the sound of nearby emergency sirens disrupted the mood. With that, Spiderman quickly puts the cat down with a resounding sigh, "I'll be back, okay? See you in a bit."

Spiderman then rans through the edge of the building and dives down below into the air, quickly shooting a web on a building nearby and swinging away with grace that would put Tarzan to shame.

**OOO**

Boom! The explosion and fire goes more intense than ever. Every bystanders present outside were in shock and terror for what they are currently seeing. It is a burning apartment with a lot of people stuck inside.

Help was on the way but everyone knew the truth. It's too late. By the time help arrives, all that's left is ashes and charred remains. As all hope seem lost, one local superhero arrived to save the day; Spiderman has arrived for them.

People outside cheered upon seeing him swinging in the air gracefully before he quickly swings into the burning fiery apartment through one of the windows.

**OOO**

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman everyone adores. One look at her, it's like you're looking at a perfect piece of art that rivals the Mona Lisa. Every boy and girls alike lusts for her. Heck! Almost everyone in Kuoh Academy lusts for her. With her almost godlike beauty, sharp wit, and silver tongue, it's no wonder she's a young woman to behold.

Right now, Rias is curious. Yes indeed. She's currently watching a news report of Spiderman saving people from a fire on TV. She wanted to know more about their friendly neighborhood Spiderman. The watchful guardian that swings around all over Kuoh. Yes that's the one. Ever since his mysterious sudden appearance, Rias couldn't help herself but keep an eye on him. Some part of her wanted him to engage him and show his place. Some part of her refuses to do that. Why? Because all the information she and her friends gathered indicates he doesn't seem to know about the supernatural and that's nerve-wracking. How could he not know about the Supernatural?! He's got superpowers for Pete's sake. Just strange really. And that's not even the most strangest part, what's more strangest is that there is no trace of magic or anything similar at all within him. Just how the hell is that possible? As far as she knows, magic is needed and required to do the things Spiderman does.

"Hmm, something tells me we'll meet sooner or later, Spiderman." Rias commented to herself with a confident smirk.

**OOO**

Right now, the nerdy Peter Parker is currently resting at the Park after a tiring and 'burning' day as Spiderman and by burning, it means he had to withstand a lot of fire today just to save every people on that burning apartment earlier.

**_Guess I'm lucky, I heal pretty fast. I don't want Uncle Ben and Aunt May worrying about me. _**

Peter lazily leaned back against his seat which was a random cozy bench. He was ready to take a snooze, closing his eyes, that is until someone suddenly sat right next to him.

Peter slightly opened an eye just to see who it was and the sight intrigued him. It was a nun. A beautiful nun with long golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes filled with so much innocence Peter never saw on a person these days maybe except Aunt May.

"Um, can I sit here?" The nun asked politely but also kind of sweetly and shy if Peter was honest.

Not wanting to be rude, Peter quickly dismisses his plan to take a snooze and brightened up for her, "Yeah, sure. No problem, miss. I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker. Nice to meet ya." He offers her a handshake and gives her a smile.

"Um, I'm Asia Argento. Nice to meet you, Peter Parker." The nun now known as Asia replied, accepting his hand. But once she accepted, she quickly noticed the small burns on Peter's hands and arms. That's not all, she quickly notices the severe burns on Peter's neck and shoulders, "Oh, my. What's happened to you? Where did you get these?"

"It's fine actually." Peter brushed it off with a shrug and tried hiding it to no avail, "Nothing to be worried about. I'll live."

"Can I please just see it? I can help you."

"No. It's nothing really."

"Just please. I will no longer ask on where and how you got it. I fully respect your privacy. But just please let me help. Let me help you, Peter."

Peter sighes at this and almost wanted to run away but that would be rude of course. She offered to help him. Might as well just indulge her for now. After all, she's a nun. Her behavior is understandable. And the injuries are healing way too slow than they usually are.

Finally relenting, Peter took a deep breath and fixes his slightly burnt but unnoticeable dark brown hair, "Okay fine."

He scoots closer to her and lets her see all burns he had sustained during the rescue.

"This is bad. But it's nothing I can't help." She then gently places both of her hands on his shoulder and suddenly her hands mysteriously glowed green. Peter was surprised at this of course but nevertheless remained his full trust on her.

Once she was done, Peter paled and was left wide eyed open. The burns were gone. Not a trace of it's existence. It was like nothing ever happened to him on that rescue. In fact, his skin even looks as new.

"Woah, that's awesome, Asia. Cool power you got there." Peter commented, still in awe at what he had witnessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course silly, it's nothing like I ever seen before. It's amazing." Peter complimented and gently held her hand without thinking.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"Nah, I should be the one thanking you actually. So, thank you." Peter smiled, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Um, you don't have to-"

"Nah, I can't do that, Asia. So, tell me what you want?"

Realizing she can't escape this, Asia finally relented, "Well, actually, since I'm new here. Can you give me a tour of the place?"

"Is that it? No food and drinks? Come on, Asia. I can't just do that."

"Okay then. Foods and drinks then." Asia nervously chuckled.

"On we go then." Peter then proceeded taking out his keys and gave her a warm smile once again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I'm late. Been busy these days. As for that certain Buthurt guy who can't get a life, I can only say, it's hard to take your words seriously when you only came to a lot of my fics with the sole purpose of already trashing them and me without even reading them and really knowing me. You flood the review section with repeated blah2x nonsense. You only came here because I didn't like what you like. Geez, can't people get a fucking opinion these days? These lame-Os.****Anyway, for the readers, made these for ya. Thanks a lot. Give a nice review and Pizza Time, folks.**


	6. Chapter 5

After the tour, Peter and Asia went to a local Pizzeria to eat and drink. Right now, they're currently waiting at the tables for their ordered food.

"This seems like a nice place." Asia spoke out loud, her eyes mesmerizing the whole place.

"To be honest, I actually work here." Peter admitted with a smile.

"Really?" Asia asked, taken aback at the reveal and now looking at Peter's eyes.

"Yeah. That's the reason why we're getting that nice discount." Peter chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head.

"Still, didn't expect someone like you at your age to be already working. That would be tiring for you. With school and all."

"Nah, I don't go to school anymore."

"Why?"

"Just don't see the point. I'm already making a living."

"By delivering Pizzas?" Asia asked innocently.

At that, Peter laughed his ass off, "Not just that actually. I'm also Spiderman's unofficial photographer. Many people pay a lot just to get a glimpse of him in the front page."

"I see." Asia nodded in understanding.

"Hey! Is that you, Asia?" A voice familiar to Asia called out, quickly prompting Asia to turn around to see who it was.

"Issei-san?!" Asia croaked out in surprise and Peter raised a brow upon seeing who it was. He is pretty sure he met this guy before. Yep. This is the same spiky brown haired guy who once told him to do a flip last week and ordered Pizza at the other day. And said person seems to be giving a quick subtle glare onto Peter and Peter doesn't even know why.

**Hyoudou Issei, huh?**

"I'm sorry, Asia. I haven't been able to get in touch with you for a couple of days. Been a little busy these days." Issei quickly apologized with a bow, "I hope you can forgive me."

"Um, there's no need for that, Issei-san. I myself is just very happy to see you again." Asia reassured for him and gently places her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you very much, Asia!" Issei shouted out loud, "I am happy to see you again too."

Feeling something wrong, Asia suddenly realized that he left someone out, quickly gesturing to Peter, "Oh, yes. Issei. Meet Peter Parker. He's my-"

"Unofficial Tour Guide?" Peter quipped with raised brows and a smile, playfully interrupting her with a shrug.

"Well, that's not wrong actually but yeah. Kind of." Asia lightly chuckled.

With this information presented to him, Issei quickly sends a hateful glare to Peter who slowly shrinks back in growing fear and nervousness.

"Unofficial Tour Guide, you say?" Issei muttered, gritting his teeth, his eyes now covered by his hair before it suddenly reveals itself to Peter; it is filled with hate. Hatred for him. And that sends a cold shiver to the nerdy teen, "Um, can me and Peter go to the bathroom? We're gonna be having a pep talk. Us men only."

"Oh, sure! I'll be here, waiting for you guys then." Asia replied with a cheerful smile before looking back to Peter who only rubbed his head while sweat began covering his face.

"Let's go, Peter." Issei goaded though Asia didn't notice whereas Peter quickly understood it.

With that, they quickly proceeded to the men's room and once they got in, Issei quickly pushed the nerd to the wall, "Why?! Why you have to steal her from me?! Why, man?! Why do you have to be so cruel, Pizza guy?"

"Pizza guy?" Peter repeated, confused about the name calling and most importantly the sudden change of Issei's mood and behavior. He actually thought he was about to get a fist and a threat when he pushed him to the wall.

"Don't act dumb, Pizza guy! I always saw you delivering pizzas all over town and you also once delivered my pizza for me." Issei retorted.

"Yeah I know. But Pizza guy? That's not my name, you know."

"I know! But I don't like calling you that. I will always know you as the Pizza guy in Kuoh and I will call you that when Asia's not around."

"Um, okay. But can you please take off your hand from me?" Peter pleaded, wanting to avoid a fight.

"No. Not yet. I just-" Issei stammered before tears begin to stream over his face, slowly using Peter as a pillow for him to cry on.

**What the heck?!**

"It was only supposed to be me! Why?! Now I have a competitor! Peter Pizza Guy! I now declare you as my rival!" Issei challenged, his voice muffled through Peter's clothes.

**Right. Okay.**

**OOO**

**Occult Research Club**

Rias Gremory is currently having a meeting between her trusted servants and friends about what should be done with their local superhero known as Spiderman. They know he's not aware of the Supernatural world. But what if he learns of it? What happens after that? What should they do?

"I suggest recruiting him." Her best friend Akeno Himejima suggested with a smirk, "And besides, I wanna know what's under that mask."

"I fully agree recruiting him too." The pretty boy of the peerage Kiba Yuutou agreed, "With his speed and agility, he can be of use to us. And that web of his would be very helpful."

"Although I agree with what you all said. I still haven't seen him fight though." The pint sized and the shortest of them all; Koneko Toujou, "And based on the information gathered from my spy, Shiro, it seem he's never been in a fight. At least that's what it looks like. All the things he's been doing is just rescuing people from natural disasters. Sometimes, he's just helping old people or children walk the streets. But my favorite part is when he saved a cat from a tree." The last part made Koneko smile before a small giggle come out from her.

"He's really like a real life superhero. So cute." Akeno commented.

"Anyway, back on topic, what should we do when he finds out? Are we really gonna recruit him or what?" Rias asked, crossing her arms.

**OOO**

After finishing their antics at the bathroom, Peter and Issei made their way back to the table where Asia waited for them and happy to tell them that the food has arrived and ready to eat.

Since Issei never ordered anything, Peter and Asia made sure for him to have some of their food which ended quite well for all of them. Everyone is happy. No one is complaining.

"So, tell me, Peter. What's an American like you doing here? Getting used to the place?" Issei questioned.

"Well, yeah. The language is kind of a pain but nothing I can't handle." Peter shrugged and leaned back against his seat, "Anyway, we only moved here just because my family wanted to travel and they wanted a peace of mind."

"Well, they have surely got that here. Kuoh is a very peaceful town. So peaceful that it has gotten boring for me." Issei admitted.

"What about you, Asia?" Peter asked, "What made you move into this town?"

"Well, I'm-" Asia tried to answer but Issei suddenly answered for her in a very rude way but Asia didn't notice. Only Peter.

"She's just here on official church business. That's all."

"Is that true?"

"Well, yes actually." Asia answered rather meekly.

Then all of a sudden, Peter noticed the time and realized it was getting late, "Well, since my free time is up. I think I'll take you home now, Asia. Let's go."

"What?! What is this?" Issei croaked out in surprise.

"Taking Asia home? Because I have to go to work now?" Peter answered in a not so confident way.

"No! I'll take her home!" Issei declared confidently before realizing something important that it made him pale as a ghost. His overconfidence suddenly vanished in an instant, "No, wait. I'm sorry. That was rude. You'll take her home, Pete. Just no funny business, got that?"

"What funny business are you even talking about?" Peter questioned before rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Um, never mind. We're just gonna go."

With that, Asia left a hug for Issei while Peter formally shook his hand before they took off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters but there's too many limits for me in my cellphone to write a long one. I once had written a very long before it suddenly got erased by god knows what. Leave a review, guys. And thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

After driving Asia home, Peter Parker went on for work, delivering pizzas again while happily contemplating about the events that happened today.

**_So she lives in a Church, huh? Well, that's not surprising. She's a nun after all._**

**Earlier**

_"You live in a church?" Peter muttered upon seeing where Asia lives._

_"__Yes actually. It's the only place for me." Asia replied with a smile._

_"__Sure you do." Peter chuckled as he crossed his arms._

_"Anyway, thanks, Peter Parker. I had a good time. That was the most fun I ever had in all my life."_

_"Oh, stop it." Peter playfully denied before slightly blushing at the compliment, "That was nothing."_

_"But it's true. I don't get much of that these days. Fun. It's always people ordering me around. Telling me what to do and what not to do. Well, you see I was raised in a church ever since my whole life. I never knew my real parents. They left me. And due to being in a church for most of the time, I don't have a lot of friends." Asia admitted, looking down in shame and sadness._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Asia. I didn't know. I guess we're similar then." Peter admitted, quickly catching Asia's attention, "I never knew my parents too. But I live with my Uncle and Aunt. They're the only family I got and I consider them as my father and mother. Anyway, I'll be your friend, Asia. If that's okay for you."_

_At this, Asia smiled happily and instantly hugged Peter who was taken aback a little by the sudden action before passionately returning the hug.__"That would be nice. Thanks, Peter Parker."_

**Back To Present**

"Pizza Time." Peter declared as he hands the Pizza to the customer while the customer gives him the sweet sweet greens.

Once it was all done, Peter went back to his scooter and drove off but not before playing the music in his phone.

**"I used to be a renegade, I used to fool around**

**But I couldn't take the punishment, and had to settle down**

**Now I'm playing it real straight, and yes I cut my hair**

**You might think I'm crazy, but I don't even care**

**'Cause I can tell what's going on**

**It's hip to be square**

**It's hip to be square."**

"Well, I prefer some James Brown's but this is okay I guess." Peter dryly commented while driving his way around the neighborhood. The cold wind hitting his face as usual while his sights looking out for any insects that might fly to his eye.

As Peter got halfway through, something within him flared and it made him stop all of a sudden, hitting the brakes in an instant.

**_My Spider Sense is tingling. Something's wrong._**

With that, Peter quickly parked his scooter to an appropriate place before suiting up as Spiderman in a nearby alley. Of course, Peter made sure no one was around to see him and triple checked the whole place.

After he was done, Spiderman sets his sights on a certain house where his Spidersense is mysteriously flaring up if he gets near or even looking at it.

**_Someone could be in trouble. Let's go, Spiderman._**

Without a second thought, Spiderman quickly walked up to the house. He noticed the door was open for some reason. As Spiderman was about to call out, a girlish scream that is somehow familiar to him made him quickly charge inside.

And what he first saw half inside made him stop momentarily, he saw a dead body sprawled out on the floor, awash in blood. But nevertheless Spiderman charges even further into the house and what he saw next shocked him more than ever.

A lying severely injured Issei on the floor and a terrified pale Asia was there standing up for him. She's seems to be covering for Issei from an unknown white haired young man dressed in clerical clothing. He's pointing some kind of white light saber on her. Spiderman also noticed a gun on his hand which puts him on edge even further. Thankfully, they still haven't notice him.

"It doesn't matter to me what he is. There's goodness in him. I knew it. You can't just kill him. How can you actually know the Father would approve of this?!" Asia pleaded, her meek voice breaking up due to fear.

However her statement seems to have aggravated the white haired young man and was about to silence her off forever, forcing Spiderman to take action; the webhead quickly shooting a web string on the white haired young man's back before he easily pulled him right towards him, sending a powerful but non lethal punch to the opponent's face in the process which knocks him out cold.

"Gotta admit. I haven't done that in a long time." Spiderman quipped with a playful tone before looking onto Asia and Issei who finally noticed the wallcrawler, "Hiya, kiddos. What's up? You all okay?"

"Spiderman?" Issei croaked out in confusion.

"No, it's Santa Claus, dingus." Spiderman retorted, crossing his arms, "Of course it's me! Spiderman! Who else wears this cheap red and blue costume?"

"Well, glad you're honest. And thanks for saving us." Issei stammered while looking away in shame.

"No need to thank me, kiddo. It's my job." Spiderman shrugged but not before giving a small quick glance to Asia who seems to be uninjured which is a small relief, "Now, that this is over. I'm gonna be calling the police and ambulance, you guys after I finish webbing this little psycho." Spiderman gestured to the white haired young man who still haven't woken up.

With that statement finished, Spiderman quickly began to web up the 'psycho' completely, covering all of his body with his web, leaving only his head, "Well, he ain't getting out of that one."

"What about his sword and gun?" Issei questioned, to which Spiderman answered by pointing to where they are; on the floor.

"Don't touch that, kid." Spiderman warned, his playful tone no longer visible, now replaced with authority and respect.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just wondering what would have happened if you weren't here." Issei admitted.

"Well, I hate to answer that but based on what I saw, it would have been a fairly grisly outcome if I'm being honest. Also, gotta admit you both did well of how you two handled the situation especially Asia. Thanks to her, she brought you two much needed time for me to give a surprise attack to that guy." Spiderman replied as a matter of fact before pulling out a phone, calling the cops and ambulance.

"Wait a minute, how do you know, Asia?" Issei questioned suspiciously.

**_Oops..._**

"I know a lot of things you don't know, kid. But now I gotta make this call, okay?" Spiderman harshly retorted before resuming his current objective.

Once Spiderman was done, he then walked up to Issei and Asia, "Help is on the way, guys. All that's left to do is wait for them. I can wait here with you if that's okay for the two of you."

"Well, just in case something happens. I guess it's okay. How about you, Asia?" Issei asked.

"No, it's fine for me too." Asia agreed before turning to Spiderman, "But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure no problem." Spiderman shrugged off, "What is it?"

"Well, it's about-"

Asia was then interrupted when a red glowing magical circle of some kind appeared on the floor and out magically came four people in student uniforms. Issei knew them but he was surprised to see them. Spiderman and Asia too were surprised but they don't know them unlike Issei. Who are they?

**_Oh, boy. What is it now?_**

* * *

**A/N: As for all of your questions, I can only quote one of Peter's iconic line, "I missed the part where that's my problem."****That means I will not answer any of your questions cuz no spoilers allowed. But do know this, I will not do something that will be out of character for Spiderman. This is my favorite superhero, man. I will not fuck this up. As for pairings, I cannot answer that too. Although, you could already say there will be no harem for Peter Parker.****As for those suggestions about bringing Green Goblin and Doc Ock back, I can only say no. I can't let them fight again and it's pointless to bring them back anyway. Any other Marvel villains or characters, that I cannot put here because it's just distracting to the plot. There's already way too many OP villains in DxD for Peter to fight. That's why I can't do that. I want to focus on Peter's struggle in this bizarre world of Highschool DxD and how he meets new friends and enemies while also being Spiderman.**

**Rest assured, this will not be just some character insert and Spiderman's actions will change a lot of what happened in the DxD canonical storyline.**


	8. Chapter 7

On instinct, Spiderman quickly rolls towards to Issei and Asia before making a defensive stance, instantly facing the sudden newcomers with his fists ready, "I don't know what the hell is going on here but if you're all friends with that psycho and get all violent. You got another thing coming, fellas."

One of them only smiled confidently at his words whereas others are confused and annoyed as heck. The one who smiled was a beautiful young woman with long crimson red hair. She generated an aura of authority and leadership not to mention royalty and arrogance.

**_No doubt, she's the leader of this magical student force. _**

Spiderman didn't like this. The situation isn't under control. His Spider Sense isn't telling him shit but he's still having a bad hunch on these newcomers. Also, Spiderman may not want to admit it but the chick kind of oddly reminded him of another certain redhead from his world.

"Wait! Stop!" Issei pleaded, his voice breaking due to his injuries and the fear of what might come, "I know them. They're with me!"

At that, Spiderman's attention slowly turned to Issei before turning to the newcomers who still gives him mixtures of odd looks, "Is that true?"

"Yes." The leader of the odd group answered which slightly put the webhead at ease, "I sent Issei here to meet someone but it turns out, we've heard things seems to have gotten sour on his end. What happened here?"

"Well, you could thank that little psycho over there." Spiderman pointed to where the mentioned individual was detained, "He made a mess out of your friend and was ready to kill my friend's friend."

"What?" Asia questioned, confusion filled her head, catching Spiderman's attention.

"Oh, yeah, my friend Peter Parker told me a lot about you, kiddo. That's how I knew you." Spiderman cleared up before turning to the leader, "Anyway, I already called the police and ambulance. Said they'll be here in half an hour."

"Logical but unnecessary for him." The leader sternly replied as she crossed her arms, referring to Issei, "Only I can help him."

"Oh, yeah. Why is that?" Spiderman questioned suspiciously, crossing his arms too except only it's in a mocking gesture.

"No, Spiderman. It's true. She's the only one who can help me right now other than Asia." Issei explained.

**_Well, he's indeed right about that but Spiderman is not aware of Asia's healing powers. Only Peter Parker. Wait. Does he know too?_**

"What do you mean by that?" Spiderman asked.

"Asia has healing healing powers! I thought you already knew earlier but it seems you don't." Issei revealed.

**_Well, yes but actually no. _**

"Healing powers?" Spiderman croaked out, feigning confusion.

"Yes, healing powers! Yes! It's true, I swear. I'm not making this up." Issei replied, causing Spiderman to scratch his head at his words.

"Look, Spiderman. You may not be fully aware of this but let me tell you that you are interfering with things you don't seem to understand here. This is something different from your typical superhero stuff." One of the newcomers stated. It was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and stern blue eyes. He has a sword of some kind with a unique design.

"Well, ain't this fucking dandy?! Fucking Devils and a fucking superhero all together?! Just fucking great!" A familiar voice complained, causing everyone to look at the source which is the white haired young man Spiderman knocked out earlier.

"Got a potty mouth you got there, fella. Would you mind telling us who you are?" Spiderman asked.

"Well, since you fucking graciously asked me so. My name is Freed Sellzen. Killer of enemies of god and the best fucking exorcist/priest in the whole fucking world." The young man answered with overwhelming pride.

**_Gee, this guy's got a mouth. Freed Sellzen, huh?_**

"Well, since you're a priest, would you mind toning down the cursing? Cursing is a blasphemous act for a priest, you know." Spiderman retorted.

"Fuck you! I don't take orders from you, shithead. And fuck you!" Freed spat venomously, "If only I could get out of this damn web of yours, I'm gonna rip your fucking head off and shove it up in your goddamn ass! The Fallen Angels may have ordered me to stay away from you but nah fuck that! I'll fucking do it!"

**_Geez, all these mentioning of Fallen Angels and Devils just makes my head hurts. Just what the hell? _**

"What do you mean by Fallen Angels?" Spiderman questioned.

At this, Freed grew even more annoyed and snarled in anger, "Oh, fucking right! You don't know about the supernatural, don't ya? Well, let me make it fucking simple for ya, Fallen Angels are angels who have fucking fallen from grace while your friends there except the idiot blonde bitch are all Devils! They're Devils!"

"What?" Spiderman muttered, taken aback by his words.

"You fool! They are Devils!" Freed cursed before spelling it out for Spiderman, "D.E.V.I.L.S. Devils."

With that, Spiderman then slowly turned to the newcomers with suspicion, "I don't know about you all but these mentioning of Devils and Fallen Angels is really getting on my nerves. Especially when he said 'The Supernatural'. Just what the hell did he mean by that?"

"The Exorcist means exactly that." With that declaration from the crimson red haired young woman, a pair of large dark bat-like wings magically sprout out from her back before followed by all her companions even Issei magically grew one.

**_What in the name of the Lord?!_**

Spiderman was wide eyed and speechless at this reveal. He felt cold shivers run down on his spine. The hairs on his arms stand up. His skin felt cold. And most of all, every part of his body was shaking heavily to the core.

**_I'm getting the shakes? Well, who am I kidding? I just knew devils and fallen angels exist as if radioactive spider bites that gives you spider powers wasn't enough. Not to mention, being in a different world wasn't enough. Just my luck. Just fucking great. Way to go, Spiderman._**

"Now, that's something I don't see everyday." Spiderman shyly uttered without thinking, "So, does this mean you all are evil or anything? I mean, devils are supposed to be evil and look very monstrous, right?"

"No, that's a stereotype and to answer your questions, no we're not evil and our looks kind of varies just like humans." The crimson haired woman answered before smirking devilishly, "I am Rias Gremory, daughter of the Duke Of Gremory, a high ranking family of Devils many people in the Devil Society fear and admire." She then gestures to her 'friends' with pride and grace, "And these are all my servants or compatriots if you will."

"Well, this is overwhelming. Hi everyone, I'm Spiderman. Your friendly neighborhood wallcrawling superhero. Nice to meet you all." Spiderman introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Spiderman." The crimson haired woman now known as Rias replied followed by her companions, "Now, pleasantries aside, we need to get out of here."

"Um, why is that?" Spiderman questioned.

"Fallen Angels. They're coming." Rias answered flatly, "And if we don't want any more trouble, I suggest you get yourself and that girl to safety. We'll take care of Issei."

Once she finished, a glowing bluish magical portal mysteriously appeared on the far side of the room causing the blonde member of Rias' group to leap forward to Issei, grabbing him along the way before sprinting back to Rias which surprised Spiderman at the blonde's speed.

**_Well, shit he's fast. Still, if that's how it has to be, then so be it. I sure hope I'm making the right decision._**

"Wait! We can't just leave! What about Asia?!" Issei asked in frustration while Rias seemed to have opened a portal of her own.

"I'm afraid only members of my household can jump into this magic circle. Sorry but it won't work, Issei." Rias coldly answered, "And beside, she has Spiderman. He'll take care of her."

Realizing the cue, Spiderman quickly grabs Asia and carries her up in bridal style, "I hope I can trust you, Rias."

Rias only nodded in understanding at Spidey's word before she along with Issei and her companions went through their own portal, magically disappearing into thin air to the wallcrawler's eyes.

**_Let's get out of here quick._**

Making his exit, Spiderman easily busts himself through the wall while making sure Asia wasn't hurt by the ordeal.

"I hope you don't get sick of this!" Spiderman quipped before gracefully leaping up in abnormally large heights.

Unbeknownst to Spiderman, Freed Sellzen is receiving glares of hate from his allies; The now arrived Fallen Angels have came from the glowing bluish magical portal. There were four of them but for Freed only one stood out from all of them; her appearance was that of an attractive young woman with cold amethyst eyes and long silky black hair. Her attire consists of a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"I should have known." The aforementioned woman harshly stated to Freed, "Also, didn't I give you strict orders not to engage the bug?"

"I fucking hear ya, Lady Raynare. But let me tell you that the bug engaged me first and I wasn't even able to get back at him even if I wanted to. He caught me off guard and webbed me here. Simple at that. But that won't happen again, I assure you." Freed replied in growing annoyance.

"It better be." The woman now known as Raynare warned before smirking wickedly, "Perhaps the bug really needed to be squashed after all."

**OOO**

Back to Spiderman, he was leaping from house to house with relative ease. Asia was clutching tightly onto him, strongly holding on for dear life.

"We're here." Spiderman declared as he gracefully leaped to one particular house, swiftly gliding through the opened window which lead them to land one particular room; Peter Parker's room.

"Um, forgive me for asking, Mr. Spiderman. But what's here?" Asia questioned innocently, looking around the place.

"Well, to answer that question, kiddo. This is the house where Peter Parker lives with his aunt and uncle." Spiderman formally answered, "And right now, we're on Peter's bedroom. You'll be staying here for a while. Just sit tight and don't do anything I wouldn't do and definitely don't do anything I would do."

"Well, okay, Mr. Spiderman but why did you bring me here of all places?" Asia questioned, also uncertain by Spidey's words.

"Because right now Peter's the only one I trust who can keep you safe and give you shelter for now while I go back to visit our fellow troublemakers at that murder house."

"No! You mustn't! It's dangerous!" Asia pleaded with growing fear and worry, "They'll kill you."

"Nice to know someone worrying about big old me but I can take care of myself, Asia. Don't worry. It'll be just another Tuesday for me. I've handled troublemakers before. And besides, I'm the Sheriff around these parts." Spiderman quipped before making his exit, leaping out of the opened window and swinging away.

"I hope he's gonna be okay." Asia muttered out loud, biting her lips and shedding a tear.

* * *

**A/N: Now, to reply and answer that one particular reader's many questions. Yes. Spiderman will not be joining Rias' peerage but that doesn't mean in the future, they won't work together. As for the reason why I chose Tobey Maguire Spiderman is because he's the most comic accurate of all live action Spiderman. He really did the character of Spiderman justice. I know his Spiderman doesn't quip a lot but that's okay. The early comics of Spiderman wasn't that much of a chatterbox as Andrew's and Tom's anyway and besides, Tom's and Andrew's quips aren't as witty and savage as Tobey's.****Tobey's Quips:****"No, thanks. Had a bite."****"I missed the part where that's my problem."****"Hey kiddo, how about you let mommy and daddy talk for a while, won't ya?"****"Staying away from you, that's a cute outfit. Did your husband give it to you?"****"It's you who's out, Gobby. Out of your mind."****"Here's your change!"****Need I say more?****And by the way, Tom Holland just has the looks and webshooters of Spiderman and that's it. He doesn't really have the essence of what makes the character. I don't need to explain about Andrew Garfield's portrayal.****As for the reason why I didn't used the 616 Spiderman is because that Spiderman is way too powerful and too experienced. Also, his overall character arc seems to be already finished with nothing much to add anymore. And most importantly, I loved the storyline of the original live action Spiderman trilogy. The comic storyline is kind of bloated and always retconned too much which always annoys me.**

**Rant and explanation over. Thanks for reading, guys.**


	9. Chapter 8

Upon arriving at his current destination, Spiderman quickly opts to survey the situation at hand as he perches on a nearby streetlight that gives him all the view he needs.

**_The Police and ambulances have arrived so that's good. And it seems they're doing their work competently so yay for that. But looks like the Fallen Angels are no longer here. That psycho too. Where have they gone? Where are they?_**

"Hey, Spiderman!" A strong and firm feminine voice called down below, catching Spiderman's attention. It was a young female police officer dressed in civilian clothing with chin-length black hair. She had a stern gaze locked onto the webhead superhero while showing her badge, "I'm Detective Yuri Watanabe. Here to ask you some few questions if that's alright with you."

"Detective, huh?" Spiderman muttered, "Well, I don't see why not."

The wallcrawling superhero then proceeded leaping down below where the detective was waiting for him. He lands gracefully in front of her without any signs of pain from the force of the fall, causing the detective to raise a brow in curiosity, "Okay, what time was it when you called the police? And where is the injured you spoke of during the call?"

"Straight to the point, I see. Well, I respect that." Spiderman mused, crossing his arms, "And to answer your questions, Detective, I don't know what time it was. I was only thinking about doing the right thing which is calling you guys. As for the injured, he already left. Said he couldn't afford the Hospital Bills and just ran off."

"I see." Detective Yuri narrows her eyes in suspicion, "So, let me get this straight, you just left a witness and a potential suspect to run away from the crime scene itself?"

At that, Spiderman's eye twitched in annoyance, "What?! No. He was a victim. He had a frigging gash on his back! Also, the person you're talking about almost died if it weren't for me. The real killer was already preparing to kill him when I arrived, Detective."

"Did that struck a nerve, huh?" The Detective mused with a smirk, "Guess you're saying the truth then."

"What?" Spiderman croaked out.

"I believe you. See, you're a role model, Spiderman. And it would have been painful for everyone if you turned out to be a bad guy who kills people." Detective Yuri admitted with sincerity and respect, "Now, back to business, do you know who the witness was?"

"Well, no actually. I only know his name, does that count?" Spiderman asked.

"Yes. What's his name?"

"Um, Issei. Hyodou Issei." Spiderman reluctantly answered.

"What about the killer? What happened? Do you know anything about the suspect?" The Detective asked another question.

"Unfortunately, he got away with the help of his friends. And no, I don't know anything about him except what he looks like."

"What did he look like?"

"Well, he looked like a Priest. With white hair and red eyes. Had some kind of sword on his hand."

"Some kind of sword, huh? That explains the multiple slash wounds on the dead victim. Well, I guess we're done here. As always, thanks for the help. I have a big feeling we're gonna be seeing each other a lot in the future. See ya later, Spiderman." With that, Detective Yuri began walking towards her fellow policemen but not before formally shaking Spiderman's hand.

**_Well, that went well..._**

**OOO**

Asia Argento, the innocent girl or nun or whatever, doesn't know what to do at the moment. She was told to wait here for Peter but it was getting too long. Way too long if she's being honest.

She's been sitting on Peter's bed for hours and that's getting on her nerves. But miraculously, she began hearing footsteps coming towards the room. And then the door opened, Peter Parker has arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. Got a little too busy. How are you? Spiderman said you got into some kind of trouble. Are you okay?" Peter asked worryingly with genuine concern, slowly taking a seat right beside her.

"Um, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." Asia meekly replied, "How about you?"

"Oh, me? Don't worry about big old me. I can take care of myself." Peter reassured, "I'm more worried about you. Spiderman may have told me not to ask questions about what happened but still it's my job to ask if you are okay."

At this, Asia sighed deeply, "No. I'm afraid. I'm afraid they'll find me and I'm worried I'm putting you in danger."

"As I said, don't worry about me, Asia. And if these individuals you are worried about ever managed to appear, I'll kick their butts into space that they'll regret crossing with you in the first place. And besides, you're my friend. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you. That, I promise."

Moved by his words, Asia smiled with a blush on her face before suddenly hugging Peter Parker, an action that surprised the nerdy teen.

**OOO**

"Peter? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your birthday?" Aunt May called out but received no response.

Curious, Aunt May decided to go upstairs to Peter's room. And with no hesitation, she opened his door and what she saw almost gave her a heart attack. It was Peter with a girl?! Peter Parker with a girl?! Her adoptive son is with a girl?! Not to mention, they were hugging passionately.

"Don't freak out, Aunt May. It's okay. She's a friend. She's just here for my birthday and she's here to stay with us." Peter hurriedly explained.

Aunt May didn't reply and only closed the door, leaving them to their own thing. After that, she then ran to Uncle Ben who was in the kitchen, preparing special food for Peter's birthday.

"Ben?! Peter brought a girl?!" Aunt May hysterically screamed as she ran to her husband.

"What?!" Uncle Ben croaked out in surprise.

"Peter brought a girl with him?! To his room?!"

**The Next Day**

Issei couldn't accept this. Hyodou Issei couldn't accept this. He just became another weak bystander waiting to be saved by Spiderman that night. He couldn't accept this. He couldn't accept he was a weakling who couldn't even able to save the girl. Right now, the spiky brown haired teenager is on a park at the playground section, doing pull-ups on a chin-up bar.

But he was doing badly. Very badly. His arms were already trembling and and his hands were ready to let go.

And in one moment, he fell. He fell very badly on his ass with a whimper. But Issei wasn't ready to quit here and there. No, he must get strong. Strong enough to even match 'him'. That psycho. To him, he was just another cannon fodder.

As Issei was mulling over this, he slowly began hearing a giggle which catches his attention. And he was furious when he realized it was Spiderman. The webhead superhero sticking onto a nearby tree while giggling like an idiot. He seems to be holding back but failing miserably, "I thought Devils were supposed to be super strong but it seems they're super weak."

"Shut up!" Issei snapped, throwing a heap of dirt to Spidey in which he dodged effortlessly, "Where's Asia?! Where is she?!"

"Relax, kiddo. She's fine. She's living with my pal right now considering she has no home and Fallen Angels are trying to look for her." Spiderman answered before leaping towards Issei, landing in front of him, "Still, for real though, why are you so weak?"

"Why you?!" Issei growled in anger at Spiderman's question, preparing to throw a fist at the wallcrawling superhero. But in the end, it was futile as Spiderman easily catches his punch with relative ease with his hand.

"I mean seriously, why are you so weak, bro? Compared to your friends, they seem pretty strong. Even my guts were telling me to be careful with them and that doesn't happen to me in a very long time." Spiderman admitted as he easily catches another punch.

With now both of his fists held by Spiderman, Issei tried to push him off with brute strength but failed humiliatingly, finally leaving him exhausted.

"Are you done?" Spiderman asked and took Issei's silence as a yes, "Good. Now, can you please answer my question?"

"Alfuckingright! Do you really want to fucking know?! It's because I am just that pathetic. A weakling. A weakling then. A weakling still. I was once human, you know, and I thought being a Devil would have made me strong. But in the end, I'm still just as pathetic as I once was! I still needed saving! That night proved it! I just lied pathetically there like the frigging weakling I am! I couldn't even protect Asia! I wasn't even able to provide a single help for everyone! Just damn it! Fucking fuck!"

Seeing and hearing Issei's outburst, Spiderman wanted to berate himself for being insensitive, "I'm sorry, kiddo. But, let me tell you something. If you want to be strong, keep training and push yourself to the limits. The results will eventually reveal itself."

Issei was a little lost at words for this and only looked away in shame. With Issei finally calming down, Spiderman let go of his fists, "Now, if you want, I can help you, you know. Just say the word and I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, Issei. I will always look out for the little guy." Spiderman reassured, pointing a finger to the spiky brown haired teen.

Issei was surprised at the sudden offer and quickly accepted instantly.

"Now, all I can do right now is to show you some moves before I go swinging around Kuoh, looking for trouble and anyone in need of saving. Will that be okay for today?"

"Sure." Issei shrugged nonchalantly.

"Great."

**OOO**

**The Parker Household**

Right now, Asia Argento The Nun is receiving an unusual ton of inquisitive stares from Peter's Aunt and Uncle while having some tea in the dining room. She was getting uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting.

"Say, Asia, where do you come from?" Aunt May questioned.

"Well, to answer that, um, I come from Europe before moving here in Japan." Asia answered rather meekly.

"I see. Forgive us for being so, you know, suspicious and giving you the stares." Aunt May apologized, "It's just that Peter never talked about a girl these past couple months. And with you popping up on his birthday all of a sudden is indeed a surprise for us."

"No, it's okay. It's understandable to say the least." Asia replied.

"By the way, how's it going for the two of you?" Uncle Ben asked, "Is he treating you right? Are you happy?"

At this question, Asia smiled, "Well... "

**OOO**

Spiderman can be seen swinging all over the Kuoh Town, doing the usual things a Superhero does. Helping the elderly, saving people from accidents, and even saving a cat from a tree.

Right now, the wallcrawler is singing a parodied version of his theme song as he perches on the wall of a random building while holding a tuna can and a paper plate filled with rice.

"Spiderman. Spiderman. He just opened a tuna can." Spiderman sang as he just literally opened the tuna can and prepares to mix the contents with his rice, "He wants to eat. Yes he does. So he will. Eat them all. Look out, here comes the Spiderman."

**OOO**

Currently, Hyodou Issei is super exhausted. The spiky brown haired teen was pushing himself to the limits. He's been doing push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and even a very long jog for the whole morning after Spiderman taught him some moves in which Issei completely took it to the heart.

Right now, he's just waiting for the webhead superhero to come back as he sat comfortably on a random bench, reminiscing about his training with Spiderman.

**Earlier**

_Issei grunted in pain as Spiderman sends him flying with a simple push to the chest._

_"Come on, Issei. Don't give yourself an opening. We talked about that. Focus. Try to anticipate where your opponent might defend himself. Come on, let's do it again. Just like we practiced." Spiderman goaded as Issei lands horribly on the ground with a whimper once again._

_"It's easy for you to say, Spiderman. I haven't pushed myself this hard before." Issei admitted as he tries get back on his feet, "And you're way out of my league."_

**Back To Present**

"Guess Koneko-chan and the others were wrong about him being an inexperienced fighter. He's actually a beast." Issei mused to himself.

**OOO**

After lunch, Spiderman proceeded swinging back to the park where Issei was waiting for him.

**_It's probably gonna take half an hour for me to get there. Hope you got some patience, Issei_**.

As he was gracefully swinging from building to building, unbeknownst to Spiderman, a certain Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare was flying right behind him followed by her three fellow Fallen Angels otherwise known as the battle maniac Dohnaseek, the no-nonsense Kalawarner, and the Gothic Lolita Mittelt.

Taking the advantage, Raynare quickly snatches the webhead superhero by the back of his neck and slammed him into a nearby building before proceeding to throw him onto another building, which resulted in Spiderman's back caving into the building's wall, eliciting a painful yelp from the wallcrawler.

"What the hell?" Spiderman uttered out loud as he tries process what the hell just happened. His blood then boiled when he saw four Fallen Angels flying in front of him, giving him sneers of disgust.

"Hello, Spiderman. I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I am Raynare, a Fallen Angel if you will." Raynare introduced herself with an arrogant smirk before gesturing to her allies, "And these are my friends. Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Now, introductions aside, will you please tell me where Asia is? You see, she's an expendable asset of mine and I can't have her you taking her away from me. She's too important."

"I ain't telling you crap, lady if that's what you mean." Spiderman retorted.

"So, you have chosen death?" Raynare mused to herself, "Oh, well."

With that, her fellow Fallen Angel Dohnaseek magically summons a spear made out of light from his palm and prepares to stab the wallcrawler.

But to their surprise, Spiderman quickly managed to shoot a very large web that ensnared them all, turning them into one humongous cocoon. A second after that, Spiderman then proceeded to shoot a web string on the cocoon and begins whirling it into insane speeds.

Once Spiderman realized it was time, he then quickly hurls the cocoon onto a random building nearby. The force of his throw was so powerful it sent the cocoon into multiple buildings.

**_Oops. Guess I overdid it. Sorry everyone_**.

Wanting to be sure, Spiderman quickly swings into where the cocoon finally stopped, landing at a random streetlight.

**_It seems to have landed on the street. Thank God no one's here right now. Don't wanna put someone's life at risk because of this Supernatural crap._**

Spiderman could see the cocoon was ripped apart, torn to shreds, and that puts him on edge, prompting him into a defensive stance.

**_Where are they?_**

And then his Spidersense flared up all of a sudden, telling him where they are; hiding behind the trees nearby.

"I know your all there, guys. Come on out and let's settle this, shall we?" Spiderman taunted, prompting his opponents to reveal themselves. They're now in a battered state, filled with bruises and scrapes.

**_One is missing. The leader, Raynare. Where is she?_**

And then his Spidersense flared up once again, telling him to dodge a spear made out of light coming from his behind in which Spiderman obeyed willingly, dodging at the last second, "Whoopsie. Almost got me there, Rayray."

Spiderman then quickly turns around only to see Raynare flying furiously towards him with an ear piercing screech and another spear ready. This prompted the webhead to shoot multiple ricochet webs onto her, stopping her charge, "Web rain!"

Spiderman then proceeds to shoot a web string onto her leg and pulled her down below, slamming her hard onto the ground which knocks her out unconscious. With that, Spiderman shoot a large web that turns her into a cocoon, only leaving her head and face untouched and uncovered, "Done and done."

When his work was done, Spiderman turned to Raynare's companions whom are already charging head on with spears at the ready, "Oh, boy. You three mad at me? I feel like your all mad at me. Guess your all mad at me then."

The battle maniac Dohnaseek threw a spear onto the webhead in which the superhero dodged effortlessly before dodging another spear from Kalawarner and then another from Mittelt. The superhero was swinging and leaping all over their attacks like they're nothing which embarrassed the three of them.

"Just keep dodging. Just keep dodging. Just keep dodging, dodging, dodging." Spiderman began singing as he literally dodges all incoming attacks coming from the three. He leaps, swings, then repeat.

"Stay still!" The Gothic Lolita Mittelt yelled in frustration as she throws multiple spears onto Spidey which he dodges effortlessly.

"Geez, does this guy ever shut up?!" Kalawarner complained in anger while doing the same and failing as Mittelt.

Deciding he should finally finish this, Spiderman begins moving faster than ever, enabling him to quickly shoot a web string onto an unguarded Mittelt before she could throw another magical light spear. Then in one swift motion, he hurls her to her companion Kalawarner, knocking the both of them out.

**_Last one._**

Spiderman then turned his attention to Dohnaseek whom have stopped throwing spears for some reason which kind of surprised him considering he was just ready to kill him just earlier.

"Aw, what's wrong? Scared?" Spiderman quipped, "Don't be a chicken, fella. Oh, wait. That sounded wrong."

Dohnaseek didn't said anything to his quips. His only response was a narrowed anger-fueled glare before positioning himself in a fighting stance which intrigued the webhead.

"Oooh, Mano e Mano, huh?" Spiderman mused mockingly, "Well, okay. I'll indulge you for now. Let's have at it then, tough guy."

And with that taunt, Dohnaseek charged at Spidey with fists ready. He unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks all of which Spiderman dodged. He even redirected some of his punches only to hit air just by easily swiping his hands.

At this, Dohnaseek grew furious and his attacks became more aggressive than before. But still this was child's play for Spiderman who kept doing the same.

"Okay, that's enough." Spiderman declared as he finally decided to attack, sending a quick surprise kick onto Dohnaseek which sends him flying fifteen meters away and also knocking him out, "Well, that was quick."

**OOO**

After Spiderman didn't show up, Issei grew annoyed and also angry. He began having doubts at Spiderman's words. He was done waiting for him so he had decided to go home.

But once Issei arrived to his house, he didn't expect his parents to be looking so shocked and worried in the living room. They were looking at the TV with gasps and surprised wide eyes.

Curious, Issei decided to watch what they were watching and that's where he found out the cause of their current state.

The new have reported that Spiderman seems to have defeated three winged humanoid-like creatures, inadvertently causing multiple damages at multiple buildings during the fight.

"What the hell is going on?!" Issei asked in surprise.

**OOO**

**The Occult Research Club**

"Oh, my. This is gonna create a lot of civil unrests in the Underworld." Akeno Himejima commented herself as she along with the other members of Rias' peerage watch the same news happening all over the media in their TV.

"Guess I'm wrong about him being inexperienced in a fight then." Koneko commented in a bored tone.

"Fallen Angels, Devils, even Exorcists are gonna be going after him because of this. Boy, did he mess up big time. He just couldn't resist the spotlight, can he?" Kiba pointed out, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Spiderman, you have no idea what you just gotten yourself into. What you just did is gonna create a lot of problems and you just painted yourself as a potential target." Rias muttered to herself before smirking devilishly, "Quite the interesting fellow, is he, Akeno?"

"Yes indeed." Akeno answered as she seductively bit her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I am so tired writing this. Also, I take back what I said about not putting other Marvel Characters. Although, I will still not be putting other Marvel Villains. Gotta focus on the DxD villains. I know Spiderman's first fight with the first main Villains of DxD seems kind of a lucklaster but seriously Raynare and her goons would get demolished by a Tobey Maguire Spiderman who've been Spiderman for a very long time. Early concepts in Spiderman 4 just shows how powerful he has become. In the supposedly rumored opening scene of 4, Spider-Man would easily kick Mysterio's ass and gives him to the cop. And besides, it was stated in the comics that Spiderman himself grows stronger the more he uses his powers. He's been shown growing stronger and stronger than before. Now, that's done, leave a review, guys.**


	10. Chapter 9

After the inevitable encounter and battle with the Fallen Angels, Spiderman went onto a more secluded place where the Press won't find and ask him a million questions he couldn't possibly answer.

Right now, he's perching on the roof of the tallest building in Kuoh, reminiscing about the encounter and what happened afterwards.

**_It didn't feel right, just exposing them like that to the whole world. Oh well, it can't be helped. Exposing them wasn't part of my plan anyway but the paparazzis were already on the move when they saw me swinging and fighting against a flying humanoid creature. Well, now that I think about it, this is really something that could give you of what is commonly called the Big Scoop which could make you famous. Yay for them._**

"Having a rough night, don't ya?" A laid back but also firm voice called out from behind, catching Spiderman's attention. It was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, goldenbangs and black goatee. He wore a neat formal attire and had an amazing aura of confidence and authority which Spiderman respected.

"Well, yeah actually. How can you tell?" Spideman asked with a chuckle, nervously rubbing his head.

"Well, something like that is to be expected. You're a superhero, aren't you?" The tall man answered, crossing his arms. His words leaving Spiderman kind of stunned for a moment, prompting the webhead to shyly look away.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm a superhero." Spiderman admitted before leaping down below and swinging away, leaving the tall man on his own.

"Quite the interesting fellow, isn't he, Vali?" The tall man commented, referring to his hidden companion with him.

"He's weird. I couldn't sensed an ounce of magic within him, Azazel." His hidden companion known as Vali replied before finally revealing himself to be a handsome young man with light silver hair and hazel eyes. His attire consists of a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

"You noticed that too, huh?" The tall man now known as Azazel replied whom smirked confidently, "His powers aren't like in the rumors as they say. He doesn't use magic nor having any trace of magic in his body."

"Which means all the things he does are all physical and biological including the disgusting webs." Vali pointed out.

"Hey, now that you mentioned it, shooting webs out of your wrists seems kinda a bit off. But seeing him swinging all over Kuoh and using it with such grace and style, it's kind of, you know, worth it."

At this, Vali only scoffed at Azazel's words before eight black bat-like wings magically sprout out from his back. Without saying a word, Vali began flying away.

"Guess he's isn't as interested as me, Spiderman. I mean yeah, you've just done a bad thing for the entire supernaturals but I can forgive that and just let it slide. However, others will not be like me. Watch yourself, hero."

**OOO**

**The Hyoudou Household**

Inside Issei's bedroom, the spiky brown haired teen have been thinking hard enough about what happened. It's mind-boggling to say the least. Spiderman picking a fight with Fallen Angels and kicking their asses just seems wrong. More like Fallen Angels picking a fight with Spidey and getting their asses handed to them.

As Issei was about to drift off to sleep, a loud knock from the window catches his attention, prompting him to slowly sat up and check it out. It turns out it was the webhead superhero, clinging on the wall of his house outside. Issei was surprised at this but nevertheless opened the window for the superhero.

"Spiderman? What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry, Issei. I was already on my way but then I encountered some trouble." Spiderman replied as he continues to cling on the outside wall.

"No, it's okay. I understand. Saw it on the news. Turns out you've handled yourself well, fighting those monsters. Let me tell you, one of the Fallen Angels you've fought is the same one that killed me."

"Killed you?" Spiderman questioned incredulously.

"Oh, yeah. I did tell you I was once human, right?" At this, Spiderman nodded, prompting Issei to continue, "Well, that is indeed true. Until one of them killed me. Stabbed me in the gut without a second thought. Thanks to President Rias, she was able to revive me. But the process turned me into a Devil. Still, I'm not complaining. She saved me. Brought me back to life. For that, I owe my life to her. "

"I'm sorry, Issei. Must have been hard for you."

"No, it's okay. Being a Devil gave me a lot of opportunities actually." And then Issei smiled mischievously which made Spiderman kind of uncomfortable, "And besides, President Rias told me if I work hard enough. I could have a Harem. And my ultimate dream in life is to become a Harem King. So that means I have no regrets becoming a Devil which means fuck yeah for me!"

Hearing and seeing Issei's declaration with such confidence and energy, Spiderman could only rubbed his head in disbelief and he even seriously cringe at this while trying hard not to show it.

**_Is this guy for real?! Are you fucking kidding me?!_**

"Still, gotta ask you something, Issei. Why did they kill you? What's the main reason?"

"Well, actually. It's because there's something within me. It's some kind of tool or a weapon. Whatever you want to use it. It's called a Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear is inside of me. I don't know how to explain this, Spiderman but President Rias knows a lot more about this. Heck, I only knew about this because Rias told me."

"I see." Spiderman acknowledged, "Hey, just a heads up. A detective is on his way here so you better prepare yourself some answers."

"What?"

"She wants to ask about that night. The night where you're almost killed by that freak Freed Sellzen."

At this, Issei growled furiously and his expression contort into one of anger, "I'll never forget that guy. Once I meet him again, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he's not gonna be able to stand forever. I'm gonna put him in a fucking wheelchair and send him in jail where he belongs."

Spiderman could only watch at Issei's fury and noticed his parents was coming to his room, quickly deciding he had overstayed his welcome, "Well, Issei. It's time for me to go. If you still want to train with me, just be at the park tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Spiderman."

And with that, Spiderman swooped down below before swinging away.

**OOO**

Once Peter Parker arrived home, he was greeted with a flurries of welcome from his families; Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and only friend; Asia Argento.

* * *

**A/N: As for that complaining reader, perhaps you should have read to the end if you think this fic is just retelling canon with Spiderman in it. One thing you've also complained about is Spiderman not getting a harem which is complete bs. Do you really think Spiderman is someone who should get a harem? No! Stan Lee even said Spiderman is someone who struggles to even get a girl. It's part of his character before multiple writers began contradicting it. And besides, Spidey is a stick to one guy. It's completely out of character for him getting a harem. Rant over. Thanks for everyone reading this fic.**


	11. Chapter 10

_"So, how did the containment procedure go? Was it a success?"_

_"Yes indeed, sire. It went smoothly well as we expected. The other factions even provided help without any requested reward. They did so without any complications whatsoever."_

_"Well, that is understandable considering all the higher-ups in the other factions don't want the entire world to know the Supernatural exist. Anyway, where are those four troublemakers including Raynare?"_

_"They're in the dungeon, sire. And they will be justifiably punished accordingly for their treachery."_

_"Good then."_

_"Oh, and one other thing, sire. The great Devil King Sirzech Lucifer has announced that the superhero known as Spiderman will be under their jurisdiction to prevent something like this from ever happening again."_

_"Shit. Can they do that? Is that even legal?"_

_"Apparently, they can, sire, and yes it's legal, for Spiderman currently operates in their territory so it's their rules and game."_

_"Damn it! Man, I really wanted to research that webhead. Just when I thought I could have him, something like this happens. What a world."_

* * *

Inside Peter's bedroom, the shy awkward teen have just felt his consciousness coming back to him. His closed eyes stirred and his mouth began grumbling.

**_Yep. I'm awake. I feel like a tree or a log or something. Damn, I still wanna close me eyes. _**

Forcing himself, Peter weakly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Asia's sleeping face, only two inches away from his own. At first, Peter almost instinctively jumped at this but luckily managed to control himself.

**_What the hell is she doing here?! She's supposed to be at Aunt May's bedroom. Oh, man. What should I do?!_**

As time slowly passes by, Peter couldn't help but notice the blush beginning to slowly creep on his face. He tried to hold it back but that's hard when a blond beauty is sleeping right besides you.

**_Looking at her at this very close distance is kind of disturbing and awkward. But if I'm being honest with myself, she does seems kind of cute really. Great. Now, I'm ashamed of myself. Bad Peter. Don't do that. Don't think of anything else. Just think nothing. Yeah, that's right. Think nothing. Think nothing._**

And it didn't worked as Asia suddenly grabbed him and used him as a cuddle pillow while still asleep.

**_Great. Just fantastic._**

At this point, Peter just wanted to strangle himself and be dead. This is getting out of hand. Now, she's hugging him very passionately and also tightly.

**_Okay. Stay calm, Peter. Stay calm. Don't let your raging hormones get the better of you. That's right. Don't let it. Remember, you're a nice guy and you wouldn't do anything weird to this young beautiful blonde lady. You're not some raging horny teenager like Issei. You're not. You're Peter Parker. A dorky responsible teenager. That's right. You're Peter Parker._**

"Thank you, Peter Parker." The sleeping Asia mumbled which didn't go unnoticed to the dorky teen in front of her. Her small words sparked a small happiness for Peter and that made him smile in content.

**_She must have come here to say thanks, right? I don't really know. It's hard to tell. But if she did, that kinda makes me smile for some reason._**

"Youre welcome, Asia." Peter gently whispered and lightly poked her forehead, "Also, thank you for being my first and only friend in this world. I'll never forget that."

**Meanwhile at the Hyoudou Household**

Hyodou Issei couldn't believe what he's hearing. The words coming out of his beloved President Rias Gremory was something he didn't expect that would come out from her.

"But he's our friend?! He's a hero!" Issei shouted angrily, "He's been nothing but a huge inspiration for me and everyone!"

"I understand what you're saying, Issei-kun. But what he did last night is something we couldn't let slide and do nothing. He's been operating unsupervised and unwarranted for far too long, look where that got him now. Believe me, I wish there was another way. At least, do this for him. Everyone wants their pound of flesh for what he did. That's why, we have to do this or else Spiderman is no more forever." Rias explained herself seriously, gently placing a hand on the young teen's shoulder.

Conflicted and unsure, Issei clenched his fists as he tried to come up with a definitive answer.

* * *

After finally getting away from Asia's grasps, Peter Parker quickly heads to the bathroom where he begins suiting up as the iconic Spiderman. Once he was done, the webhead superhero easily sneaks out through the window before swinging away. Of course, Spiderman also made sure no saw him as he also knew how to be stealthy when the situation calls for it.

**_I wonder. Should I expect something bad after what I did? I know what I did was right and I don't regret it. But the so-called Supernaturals don't probably think so. I better be extra careful from now on._**

After swinging from one building to the next, Spiderman gracefully lands on the rooftop of the most tallest building in Kuoh as the web crawler wanted to get the view of the whole town below.

"I got a bad feeling about what probably might come." Spiderman admitted to himself, clenching his fists.

"Oh my, it seems Vali was right about this spot being your favorite." A mysterious seductive voice boomed out right besides the wallcrawler, "Makes sense though."

Curious and surprised, Spiderman quickly turned his head around to see who it was and the result was a beautiful young woman in a black kimono with an Obi and a set of yellow beads along with an ornately detailed headband. Her long black hair with split bangs were swaying gracefully by the cool winds while her hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils stares at him with interest and amusement.

**_Is she also one of them? _**

"Oh, I didn't noticed you there." Spiderman rubbed his head awkwardly, "Hi."

"Watch your back, Spiderman. Everyone is after you right now for what you did." The young woman spoke out, crossing her arms, "I'm here to warn you that."

**_Yep. She's one of them. _**

"Um, okay. Thanks for the heads up, miss." Spiderman replied with a thumbs up.

"Kuroka. Kuroka is my name." The young woman introduced herself with a confident smirk.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kuroka. I'm Spiderman." Spiderman friendly offered his hand while also keeping his guard up.

"A pleasure. It's not everyday you get to meet a real life Superhero with actual superpowers." Kuroka accepts and her smirk widened even further, "And you don't have to worry about me, Spidey. I'm not gonna do anything. But someone else will."

"Thanks." Spiderman smiled behind his mask as well, slightly relieved that she isn't here for his head while being more worried about her last remarks.

"To be honest, I'm a big fan. You're amazing. And it's even more surprising that you don't have an ounce of magic within you despite accomplishing things that would normally need magic. I gotta say though, shooting those sticky white things like an actual Spider is a little weird."

"Says the one who can magically sprout large wings." Spiderman lightly retorted, tilting his head.

"Oh, I'm not a fallen angel, darling." Kuroka corrected with an amused smugly grin, "I'm a Nekomata."

Upon her declaration, a pair of black cat ears sprout out from her along with two black tails.

**_Woah. A real life cat girl? Awesome. She even has the sweetest scent I would expect from a real life cat girl. Nice. Wait. Okay. Stop your weird fantasies, Peter. Oh, and better stop watching those weird Japanese Cartoons you always see in the weekends._**

Spiderman is now in awe of Kuroka. She was alluring, magnificent, and most of all splendid. He didn't know what to say.

"Speechless, are you?" Kuroka teased as she walks forward to him, "I can tell even with the mask on. I can sense it. I know it."

As she got closer, she smoothly places her slender arms around his shoulders with a glint of amusement and excitement in her eyes, "Say, do you even know how to handle a girl like me? I can be pretty rough, you know. But I can also be gentle if you want."

**_Oh, boy. This is slightly getting out of hand. I should probably take control. But oddly, I kinda like it. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Yes._**

She gently rubs his shoulders before her arms slowly caresses his face. Her hand then slowly goes down below but before she could finally reach it, Peter gently grabs both of her arms and held them firmly.

"Kuroka. I think this is nice and all. But I just can't. Sorry. It's really nice meeting you though." Spiderman spoke up before letting her arms go and taking a step back. He then quickly shoots a web onto a nearby building and swings away, leaving Kuroka on her own.

A smirk of satisfaction appears on her face as Spider-Man was finally out of sight, "So he's like one of those people, huh? Anyway, don't worry, Vali. He's safe. I've made sure of it."

* * *

Issei's mind is full of conflict and pain right now. He's not even sure he could do this. But if this is what it takes to save him, then he will try.

He looks at the place he's currently in. The Park was empty today and he's not surprised. It's currently evening and they made sure it will be empty for what's to come. He really hopes this doesn't get messy.

"Hey, Issei." A familiar friendly voice spoke up and brought him back to reality, "You okay? You look kinda sour there. You sure you still wanna continue training?"

"It's okay, Spiderman. I can still continue." Issei replied weakly.

"Well, I don't think you can. Maybe tomorrow next time, Issei. How about that? Does that sound good?" Spiderman gently suggested.

"I'm sorry, Spiderman." Issei looked down in shame.

At this, Spiderman tilted his head in confusion, "Hmm, sorry for what? What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, a barrier magically appears and surrounds the entire Park, covering it. The sky grew red inside the Park like it had almost created a different atmosphere. Spiderman then quickly realized what Issei meant and he quickly saw Rias Gremory and her so called servants appearing out of a giant glowing red magical circle on the ground.

"You sold me out." Spiderman muttered with growing anger and pain as he looks at Issei, "You sold me out! How could you?! Real smooth, Issei. And here I genuinely thought we could be friends. Guess devils have to be devils and act the part, huh?"

Issei only looked away from Spiderman's gaze and clenched his fists, pondering what he just did; betraying his hero.

"Don't blame the boy, Spiderman. He's just following orders." Rias Gremory explained with a frown, "And besides, you have to answer for your crimes."

"All of that wouldn't happen if they didn't started it. They should be the one who should answer for that stunt. I just defended myself." Spiderman replied.

"Oh, they're already are. But you don't." Rias corrected him, "Raynare and her goons are getting a handful from their superiors or so I've heard. Anyways, you've been operating in this place unsupervised and unwarranted for far too long. That's why, we have to take you in. Your trial's waiting for you."

**_What should I do? Should I surrender? Uncle Ben, what would you do in this situation? Should I give myself up for something I wasn't really responsible for? Should I?_**

Spiderman clenched his fists as he tries how to handle his current situation. This is something different. This is big. These aren't the usual cops. This isn't J. Jonah Jameson. These are devils. Actual devils. What should Spiderman do?

"No. Never. I intend to keep my trial waiting forever. I will not surrender myself for something I wasn't really responsible for and I will not surrender myself to devils like you." Spiderman refused strongly, standing his ground, "I am Spiderman!"

Rias sighed deeply at this and rubbed her head in irritation, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Koneko. Yuuto."

At the mention of their names, Yuuto and Koneko nodded at each other before instantly charging forward at Spiderman with hostile intent.

"Oh, great." Spiderman dryly uttered out loud as he prepares himself for his two opponents.

With a sword in hand, Yuuto tries to hit the wallcrawling superhero with multiple strikes, all of which Spiderman managed to dodge with his immense speed and his good ol Spidersense.

**_His sword. The blade is on the other side. Seems they're really intent on knocking me out rather than killing me. Well, that's good news for me._**

Sensing danger from behind, Spiderman quickly ducks down from a right swing by Koneko before shooting a web to a nearby tree and pulling himself away from numerous incoming attacks.

"That was close." Spiderman sighed in relief before quickly shooting a web line onto Yuuto's legs. He then yanks it forward, causing Yuutou to lose his footing and fell down badly on the hard ground.

Wasting no time, Spiderman began webbing up Yuuto completely, slowly turning him into a cocoon.

Unfortunately, before the wallcrawler could finish his handiwork, Koneko threw a large boulder onto his position. Not wanting to be crushed, Spiderman cancels his current doing and leaps away.

**_She's way stronger than she looks. Dang, I didn't expect a little girl would be this scary and threatening._**

If looks could kill, then Spiderman would have been dead way earlier as Koneko was sending him venomous glares while charging at him with her fists ready.

**_Since Yuuto is too preoccupied with my webs, gotta focus my attention on her._**

"Well, then, show me what you got, short stacks?" Spiderman taunted before Koneko threw a drop kick onto his face. However, Spiderman managed to block her attack and countered by grabbing her legs and slamming her down.

Before she could even blink, Spiderman kicks her in the stomach, the force sending her back a good distance away.

"Koneko! Kiba!" Issei called out in worry. The boy tried to intervene but Rias stopped her from doing so.

"No. Issei. Don't. They'll be fine." Rias reassured him while a sweat drips across her forehead, "They've handled worse things before. Akeno. It's time for us to join the fight. It's time we stop going easy on him."

"Whatever you say, Miss President." Akeno grinned sadistically and magical summoned a thunderstorm in the park as sparks of lightning surrounds her entirety.

Worry and fear began swelling up for the webhead superhero as he witnesses Akeno's display of magical powers.

Without a word, Akeno instantly threw a lightning bolt towards the wallcrawler before commanding the thunderstorm to rain down a multitude of lightning strikes onto Spidey.

Spiderman tried to maneuver his body to avoid getting hit from all her attacks and he succeeded barely. The wallcrawler knew he couldn't keep this up for very long. Dodging lightnings aren't something that he usually does. Only bullets.

Impressed by his feats and abilities, Rias smirked wickedly before summoning her magical abilitiy; The power of destruction. Her body now surrounded by magical red demonic energy.

"Distract him, Akeno. Give me a clear shot." Rias ordered.

"Are you sure? You could probably kill him." Akeno warned as she continues commanding the thunderstorm to rain down lightnings strikes onto the wallcrawler.

"No. He won't. I'll make sure of it. But it ain't gonna tickle him either." Rias replied dryly as she prepares to attack.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, outside the Barrier and atop the tallest building in Kuoh stands a certain dark haired cat girl. Kuroka.

"I'm impressed, Spiderman. You got what it takes to hold against the likes of them for this long." Kuroka commented as she crossed her arms, watching the chaotic fight down below, "I wonder how this will end up."

* * *

Spiderman couldn't handle this anymore. He was getting tired. Fatigue toxins are building up as he continues dodging lightning strikes after lightning strikes.

"She must be the one doing this." Spiderman stated as he eyes Akeno before turning his attention to Rias, "They're trying to tire me out. Well, too bad for them. I may be getting tired but I'm still pretty sure I could handle them."

Going faster than before, Spiderman charges forward to the two as he dodges multiple lightning strikes along the way.

When he got in range, Spiderman quickly shoots a web onto Akeno's eyes, temporarily blinding her but also stopping her lightning attacks.

Spiderman then quickly proceeded to shoot her with multiple web balls, knocking her down.

Satisfied, Spiderman diverted his attention to Rias. He was about to shoot a web string onto her shoulder but Issei suddenly appeared around him and managed to successfully sent a fist onto his face.

Staggered, Spiderman stumbles back but easily recovered himself. He glares at Issei, still pissed about his betrayal.

"You're lucky to hit me. I didn't even noticed you. You must be that weak." Spiderman spoke out before leg sweeping Issei off his feet. He then sends a powerful punch onto him but he then quickly misses intentionally at the last second and hits the ground instead, narrowingly missing his head and face. Issei could see the small crater Spiderman created near his face.

"You're not worth the trouble. Stay out of my way." Spiderman warned before webbing up Issei's hands and legs, preventing him from interfering again.

With Issei out of the way, Spiderman turned his attention to Rias Gremory and her remaining servants; Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno, all of who have now recovered.

"Come on. Let's go." Spiderman taunted confidently as he cracks his knuckles while images of Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Asia Argento flashes before his very eyes, "I can do this all day."

* * *

**_A/N: Told ya I would finish it. So what do y'all think of this chapter? What do you think Kuroka and Vali are really up to? And most importantly, why did Spiderman refused to submit himself to Rias? That's simple. He's Spiderman and if you understand his character, you would know many reasons why he won't._** **_Anyways, I wanna thank you guys for the support. I've been reading your reviews and I'll take note of your suggestions and criticisms._** **_As for the people who don't have anything to do and keep harassing me and shitting on my fanfics, please go have a life._**


End file.
